


ART for: Dead Like Us

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [39]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry Allen had a great life. He loved his job, his family, and his best friend (even if he hadn't told her yet). When Barry died, he never would have guessed that his afterlife would make him feel more alive than ever.





	ART for: Dead Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalicecreamqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dead Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760814) by [theoriginalicecreamqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen). 



> **Keep an eye out here I might add more art as the story goes on. I hope the writer likes the art I have created for her story.**

When I read this story I decided I would do art to show the writer of the story how much I enjoy reading their story.

 

 


End file.
